


the sun will catch our hope

by ampere



Series: Niall, Louis and things [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Self-Lubrication, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampere/pseuds/ampere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh," Louis says, looks up at Niall, legs limp, "your eyes have gone funny,"</p><p>Niall blinks down, "better?" he whispers.</p><p>"No," Louis smiles small, "still funny looking."</p><p>"You're really small," Niall finally says, can feel blood roaring in his ear, <em>this is it</em>, this is all Niall's been after, it's going to finally happen.</p><p>"Yeah," Louis frowns, "my mum says it's 'cause that's how we're all made. I'm small and you know," he gestures to his wide hips, his pinched in waist, "and you're big and boy. It's <em>science</em>."</p><p>or </p><p>Niall, Louis and bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun will catch our hope

**Author's Note:**

> I figured with all the Niall/Louis synced moments, a fic about bonding made sense. Also this is the only pairing without an alpha/omega fic and I just??? So here it is, it took a bit too long 'cause I wrote most of it during my breaks from work and when I was waiting for the bus (and I wrote the sex scenes next to an elderly couple eating pizza oh). 
> 
> Title from Twin Atlantic's Wonder Sleeps Here, 'cause that's the song I was listening to when I first started this.

Louis always smelled different. This aroma that makes Niall's belly flop and burn over itself. It's a sweet acrid smell that burns down his throat.

He buries his nose to the nape of Louis's neck, over the short hair there and takes a deep sniff.

"That tickles," Louis whines and Niall hums, incisors catching the soft skin there.

-

Sometimes when Niall can't be near Louis for so long he doesn't feel so good. His head hurts and his tummy aches, joints feeling sore and rickety.

His mum says it's because he _needs_ Louis. She always looks shivery when he gets like that, like a mirage breaking through his fevered state.

Usually when he wakes up, after his mum shoves pills down at him, Louis is there, eyes wide and blue and rimmed with tears.

"Your mum says you're sick," he mumbles, voice sounding like a far away echo, "I don't like it when you get sick."

Niall doesn't either, but he smiles because just the smell of Louis is enough to make his head stop throbbing and his heart to pick up from it's sluggish beat.

Louis skin always feels sticky when he climbs under the duvet and holds on to Niall, lets Niall dig his nose in his hair and tells him how sorry he is for being away for so long.

-

Louis smells like rotting roses and sunshine. Which Niall knows sounds stupid but it's the only way to describe the sickly sweet smell of him.

He likes the way he smells, it's so much nicer than other people. It makes him feel all hot inside, a searing wave of something he can't explain and his mum says it's nothing. Except it doesn't feel like nothing, it feels like he wants to kiss Louis forever and a day.

Louis is older and bigger but Niall feels this fierce need to protect him, to hold on to him so everyone knows he belongs to _him_ and him alone. Louis is special, Niall knows he is because Louis makes him act funny and feel dopey. Like everything is right where it belongs.

-

Louis smells different that day, a sharp tang of something tantalizing, mouth watering.

"Louis," Niall sniffs the air, clutches at the remote control, "what's that smell?" he asks.

Louis averts his eyes, looks at the telly showing the weather report, "Nothing," he whispers, "let's just do our homework, your mum said dinner was almost ready."

But Niall doesn't let off, puts the remote down and sniffs around, pushes his nose to the cushions and takes deep breaths.

"It's you," Niall hisses, crawls up to Louis, nose first, headbutting at Louis' thighs, pushing over until he goes down, shoulders hitting the couch.

He skims his nose around, until it bumps into a wet patch, the smell a swift kick to his gut, his breath getting shallower.

"You smell good," Niall whines, flutters his eyes close and sniffs again.

"Niall?" Louis sounds mortified, "my mum said no one would know," he squeaks.

Before he does anything like bite Louis or get him naked, his mum walks in.

"No, no, no," she rushes over, pulls Niall away, grips hard at his shoulder and drags him away from Louis, "not yet!" she exclaims.

Louis has to go home, Niall's mum calls Louis' mum and Niall is confused and lightheaded and frantic.

He feels hot and achy and about to explode. His mum shoves more pills down his throat and they put him to sleep.

-

It doesn't get any better as they grow up. Louis' scent is still a hold on him. Making friends is easy, but sharing Louis is hard. Niall's afraid that someone else will like Louis' smell, take him away and he can't have that. Louis is his.

He has to keep taking medication and Louis has periods of time when he can't see him. Those days are bad because Niall feels so sick, he ends up throwing up what feels like his insides, a hot rise of vile burning up his throat, skin gone clammy and gray.

Louis never looks any better when he sneaks into Niall's room. Eyes sunken and lips chewed on.

"It hurts more every time," Louis explains in a whisper and something like the need to protect roars in Niall's stomach.

Of course Niall knows what this is. He can read the labels of his medication, has internet connection, books to read. His mum sighs and tries to explain it all.

All he catches is souls and bonding and something about getting Louis pregnant. Which makes his palms itch with how _much_ he suddenly _wants_ that. A low fire burn that he never noticed but now can't help but want.

Niall holds on to Louis, presses his hands down to the small pudge of Louis' belly and takes a whiff of Louis' neck.

-

There's a throbbing pulse at the base of his dick. He loops his fingers against it, can feel something there plump up, it feels funny and it hurts with how good it feels.

His mind is a fuzzy whirlwind of Louis and his smell, the way he looks so small, looks edible and smells _so_ good. Going to the pool was a bad idea. Niall's gotten to see more skin than he can handle, left his mouth dry.

He tries to go for it, fast and harsh, desperate and a bit scared. There's something sprouting away from his dick, he bites his lip and comes, fast and too much and it feels like forever, it takes forever, just stream after stream of come, landing on his belly and the covers, covering his fingers and wrists with it.

He's got tears prickling the corners of his eyes with how much it is, too much for his body to handle but somehow feeling like not enough.

-

Louis gets golden, his skin has a glow that Niall wants to lick away and his scent gets stronger, like he wants everyone to look at him, to pick him and get him with child.

Niall doesn't like that, because that's _his job_ , there's already someone to do that, Louis doesn't have to advertise himself.

It's hard to keep it to himself, because it's not like Louis is his. It may feel like that, like every cell in his body is asking for Louis to be close to him and never leave.

Louis is this thing that the world keeps dangling in front of him, that has his name but he can't have, not yet.

 _Too soon, too young, not yet, a bit more_.

It's an impatience that starts to bubble low in his belly, feels searing under his skin.

Louis goes around and touches and kisses anything that moves. And it's never Niall. The only reason Niall doesn't go out and punch everyone that looks at Louis is that he always comes back.

After long days at school with all his cool older friends, long afternoons in the drama club, hours of Louis with no Niall to make sure he's ok, that he's not hurt, that he's still Niall's.

Louis comes back, pretty as ever and smelling, _reeking_ of other people. But it's something rather than nothing.

-

"How do you not understand?" Louis looks at him, "I did that like two years ago."

Niall shrugs, rubs the end of his pencil's eraser over his wrong answer and tries again.

"Sorry I'm not old," Niall replies after a beat.

Louis shoves him, a forceful movement that makes Niall perk up, instincts telling him to put Louis in his place, Louis isn't supposed to push Niall around.

His books slide off his lap, fall with dull thuds on his floor as he lunges at Louis.

It feels like Louis barely puts up a struggle, goes down easy under Niall's weight, wrists thin and small under his hands.

Louis has gone pink in the face, his freckles standing out, ears red to the tips.

"Oh," Louis says, looks up at Niall, legs limp, "your eyes have gone funny,"

Niall blinks down, "better?" he whispers.

"No," Louis smiles small, "still funny looking."

"You're really small," Niall finally says, can feel blood roaring in his ear, _this is it_ , this is all Niall's been after, it's going to finally happen.

"Yeah," Louis frowns, "my mum says it's 'cause that's how we're all made. I'm small and you know," he gestures to his wide hips, his pinched in waist, "and you're big and boy. It's _science_."

"Right," Niall nods, leans in closer, drops his body carefully over Louis'.

"You smell really nice," Louis shifts a bit, "you think that means it's time?"

Niall closes his eyes, "yeah, yeah I think so," he says quietly, "gonna miss you."

"Like always," Louis grins, "mum says..." Louis pauses, "we'll she says a lot but mum says that I'll have to find someone soon, before I leave to uni or it'll get harder."

Niall freezes, opens his eyes, "but you're _mine_ ," he hisses, can't help it.

Louis laughs, sweet and pretty, like everything Louis is, "aren't I?"

Niall nods.

-

Whenever he goes those long days without Louis and he has to stay home from school, stuck in bed and in fevered dreams. His mum tells him a story.

Of a small boy who woke up one early _early_ morning and traveled hour after hour to another boy.

"His name was Niall," she whispers, presses Niall close to her chest, "and he left home, left everything behind for his other half. And his name was Louis."

-

They've got this weird thing. Where everything they do, say, think, the other does too. It feels like a string, wrapped all around Niall and tugged along by Louis.

Everything he does, Louis does, everything he feels, Louis knows.

When they were little, people at school used to think it was cute. Niall going around copying everything Louis did.

And now, well now people know what's going on, what it all means. But they still think it's cute. Which is ok, as long as they leave Louis alone.

Sometimes that doesn't happen, and Louis gets flocked by lots of boys just like Niall, looking for that one person that's taken half of their soul.

The amount of fights Niall has been over Louis is too many to be proud of. But he wears his bruises and scars like badges, declarations that he fought to keep Louis, Louis is still his.

Health class gets weird the higher level Niall gets. There's explanations and diagrams and labels. Alphas and omegas and betas. Talk about self lubrication and heat cycles, and knotting.

Niall goes red in the face, even if he's had this talk with his mum billion of times, and keeps his eyes on his notes.

-

The days get longer, the sun stretches out and Niall becomes fickle. Skin prickling, pins and needles digging themselves into his nerves.

The heat is blinding, sweltering against his skin, a hard pressure to the back of his head.

Louis rolls on his back, grass stuck to the sweaty skin of his belly, "even the clouds are too hot to come out," he croaks, looks sideway at Niall.

Niall hums in answer, pulls the brim of his snapback over his eyebrows.

It's an awkward silence, one of the many they've had for the last couple of days, as Louis' graduation looms over them and his room becomes bare of Louis' things. All packed and put away neatly in brown cardboard boxes.

"Hey," Louis says again, "you're coming to the ceremony right? I sneaked an extra ticket for you."

Niall shrugs, looks at the drying grass and then at Louis.

A mistake, one that he can't take back as Louis gives him big eyes and a frown. So he nods.

"Yeah Lou."

-

It's hot, it's alway hot. His skin burns from the heated metal stands, he can see Louis, in his blue graduation robe, cap neatly over his hair, smile wide and blinding.

Louis' mum sits next to him, gaggle of girls trailing behind.

"Haven't seen you in a while," she says as a greeting, "Daisy's missed you."

Niall looks away from Louis, and Daisy runs up to him, saddles up on his lap and grins at him. A tiny replica of Louis' lopsided grin.

"Hey," Niall murmurs, "sorry I haven't been around so much."

Daisy wrinkles her nose, mouth set into a pout, "Louis was sad," she stage whispers, "he kept getting sick."

Guilt washes over his stomach, "right," he says, "sorry, was being dumb."

Daisy hums like she understands, nods along and claps when people around them start clapping.

Louis bounds up to them when the ceremony is over, face red from the sun and diploma in his hands.

"You're here," he says, "I...good, I was getting worried you wouldn't show."

Niall shrugs, looks at the top of Daisy's head, "I was being stupid," he says.

People are milling around, climbing down the metal bleachers, crowding up the field with the rest of the graduating class.

They must look weird, huddled together, Louis' gown sticking to his skin by the heat, cap still on.

His breath goes all shallow with the small press of lips on his. And every cell in his body feels like it has kicked into top gear, yelling, chanting, begging for Niall to mark him, make Louis his.

They've done a lot, ever since Niall moved and met Louis. But they've never done this, never kissed. And it feels good, like his lips looking for a place to set anchor, like they've found home after a long search.

Daisy shifts between them, but Niall presses closer, fingers finding the short hairs under Louis' cap, dislodging it and making Louis laugh into his mouth, hands trying to catch his cap, mouth trying to never let go.

The sun is hot, Niall can feel his skin burn and start to peel. He tries to move away but Louis' mouth follows, he tilts his head and it's a new fit, much better. It's too much, it's a lot, it's _fantastic_.

Daisy runs off his lap and he smiles, presses it against Louis' lips until he can feel his lips curl up.

-

Louis' skin is clammy when he leaves Niall's house. He gets up and panics because they shouldn't be near each other, not with how close Louis is to heat.

Niall can smell it when he enters, but keeps quiet because he's selfish and he always wants Louis to himself.

He doesn't see Louis until the following week, the clouds are heavy, fat raindrops hitting the pavement of their sidewalks.

Louis bottoms are low, showing the hollow of his hip, the swell of his belly.

"Hey," he waves, hair everywhere, bare toes wiggling against the floor. Niall kisses him, because after a summer of kissing him, a week of no Louis was miserable.

He can taste it. The leftovers of his heat. The need and desperation and want. Heavy against his tongue.

So Niall takes his time, probes around until he's sure he's gotten it all. It starts to rain, a steady down pour, and that's ok too because Louis curves into him, into Niall's warmth.

He pulls away when Louis starts to taste like warm summer rain and pulls him back to his house.

-

Niall gets a growth spurt and Louis looks smaller. Shorter and fuller and Niall laughs at him. It's perfect though. Because Louis' head tucks nicely into his neck now and Niall feels a lot more worthy, more qualified to protect him.

He likes the way when they're lying in his bed, lips red and swollen and Louis gone all sleepy (because apparently kissing too much makes him drowsy) and he can curve his body over Louis, a shield and barrier to keep the world away from Louis and just for him.

Louis' lashes get fluttery and soft, mouth humming into the underside of Niall's jaw, fingers taping lazily over Niall's hips.

"I'm gonna miss you," Louis says.

Niall nods, kisses Louis' eyelids, the ridge of his cheekbone.

But he doesn't say it back.

-

He helps Louis pack the remainder of his things, labels them neatly so Louis knows what's where. His room becomes empty, just his mattress and dressers left behind with Niall.

There's a good bye dinner the day before Louis leaves. And Niall doesn't go home, lays down on Louis' bare mattress and holds on to him, buries his nose behind his ear and takes all the smell of Louis he can.

"Come back soon," he says, because _good byes_ and _ill miss yous_ don't sound right at all.

Louis turns his head, straining until he gives up and turns around completely, mouths bumping together and lashes tickling Niall's cheek.

"I'll always come back to you," he says and Niall thinks about how he left home just to come back to Louis.

"Promise," he says instead and Louis smiles as much as Niall's mouth allows him.

"Cross my heart," Louis grins, "swear it on my own grave."

"Ok," Niall hushes, "I believe you."

"That's good," Louis laughs and curls in closer to Niall.

Louis leaves early the next morning, the grass is wet under Niall's bare feet and the sun hurts his eyes.

It smells like grass and rain and Louis. He watches as the last boxes are loaded into the small car and frowns when he sees Louis looking at him, eyes searching and mouth a twist upside down.

"So this it," Louis says, looks down at Niall's toes, "hurry up and come get me ok?"

The thing is that Niall's been waiting for ages to get Louis. And he has no idea how to get there faster.

But he nods, smiles as best as he can and gets one last kiss.

"Till next time," he says and Louis nods.

"Till next time," he echoes.

He watches the car turn the curb, can feel the wet grass between his toes and goes back home. Feeling sleepy and hollow and like he has no idea who he is. Not without Louis.

He goes to sleep with his heart feeling like it's being pulled farther and farther away as Louis gets distance between them.

-

He starts school Louis-less and everyone knows, can see it and smell it and it does nothing to ease Niall's uneasiness.

Louis texts him and calls him but it's not the same.

Because it feels like his insides are going to shrivel up if he can't have Louis with him, if he can't have his scent all wrapped over his senses.

Of course he gets sick, it's inevitable with going so long without Louis. His doctor doubles up his dosage but he still feels like shit, feels like dying so his ghost can go find Louis and stay with him forever.

He gets a call when his eyes are starting to droop close over his calc homework, his phone buzzes, lights up violently.

"Niall," Louis gasps over the other end, " _Niall_ , it hurts."

There's enough pain in his voice for Niall to go into protective mode.

"What hurts, Louis?" he flicks the light switch on, starts to look for some clean clothes and his shoes.

"I forgot my pills," Louis whines and something hot and electric drops to Niall's lower belly.

He sprints out of his room, takes his mum's keys and leaves.

It's not the first time he's done this, left it all in a drop of a hat for Louis. So Niall just goes.

The night speeds off the roof his car, rolls off behind him, lights glinting from the windows.

His mind is one thing and one thing only.

 _Louislouislouis_.

He barely waits for the car to stop completely, undoes his seatbelt with fumbling fingers and runs into the housing Louis' flat is.

It's in a special part of campus, housing for people like Louis and Niall. With urges and wants and needs and _cycles_.

The lift is too slow now that he's so close to Louis, can smell him faintly through all the floors, the concrete and glass.

He runs up the stairs, can feel the burn of his muscles, strained and taut, moving too fast but not enough for Niall.

He nearly knocks the door over, but it swings open before he has to shoulder it in.

"You Niall? The boy asks, breath smelling of smoke and fingers cover in plaster.

He smells of something sweet, burnt sugar and glass.

"Where's Louis?" Niall asks instead.

The boy shrugs, "you know where he is," he moves away from Niall's path. Towards the kitchen and picks up a peach, shrugging again and turning away from Niall.

Louis is flushed all over, a dusting of pink all the way down to his bare chest.

"Niall," he whines, "Niall it's too hot in here."

Niall clears his throat, tries to look away and keep his breathing normal. Truth is, Niall can feel heat flooding all over his senses, can feel every cell in his body wrapped itself in Louis' scent.

Louis looks so good, smells delicious, with his hair sticking down with sweat and his skin golden under his blush.

"Niall?" Louis asks.

"You smell good," Niall murmurs, locks the door and kicks his shoes off.

Louis eyes flutter open, throws his head to the side and gives Niall a view of his neck.

"But it hurts," Louis licks his lips, eyes glossy and far away, "you're supposed to not make it hurt."

It's the words, it's the big hollow eyes and the flush, the way Niall can smell how wet Louis is, it all adds up inside of him, until it all clicks and coils and urges him on. Niall doesn't think he can stop himself, Niall can't wait any longer.

"Ok," he says, moves to the edge of the bed and climbs up, knees digging into the mattress, "where does it hurt?"

Louis looks at him, eyes lowered and lashes dark over his skin, "don't make me say it," he hisses, spreads his legs open as an answer.

There's a damp patch between his legs, and it feels like being hurled back in time. The first time Niall went in for a whiff of Louis' slick. He can feel his mouth water and Louis' cheeks flame up when Niall looks him down, hands reaching up to curl over the waist band of his pajamas.

He can feel it, the heat of Louis' skin, the shiver of the too cold air, the anticipation, the _this is it_ , the grand finale.

He covers Louis with his body, likes the way his clothes catch with Louis' bare skin.

His mouth finds the slope of his shoulder, "where's your shirt gone?" he mouths at the soft skin, presses a smile there when he feels Louis body going up to meet his mouth, curving up to meet the warmth of Niall's body hovering over him.

"Please," Louis begs and then, "was hot."

Niall hums, fingers dipping into into Louis' bottoms.

"I've missed you," he says, traces the v of Louis' hips, "everyone else has someone back home. Except me. I let you get away."

Louis shakes his head, "Never," he manages, mouth shiny from where he's licked his lips.

And it's been a while and Niall misses the taste of Louis' mouth. So he kisses him. Whines at the taste of him. Hot and like everything Niall remembers he tastes like. Sweet, heady.

His body gets tired, and drops onto Louis, aligns himself as best as he can and Louis whispers a quiet _yes_ , before his hands go to the dip of Niall's lower back and presses himself up.

Niall dislodges his mouth from Louis, eyes gone wide and blue being pushed away with the black of his pupils.

He feels himself go hard with the feeling of Louis heavy and already hard against his thigh.

He pulls his hands back up, slides them up Louis' sides and smiles when he squirms, before raising up a bit and crashing back down into Louis.

"Oh," Louis gasps, goes up to meet Niall, hands sliding down his bum, pressing him close, "I..." He chokes and looks to his side again, so Niall's mouth latches itself to his neck and bites down.

He lets Louis rut up to him, content to once again be able to taste Louis' skin, hear him all soft and out of breath. Have him under him, safe and sound and _his_.

He feels it when Louis comes, a warm splash soaking through his pants and pajamas. And Niall has to see. Moves as much as Louis allows him and pulls his bottoms down, pants going with it.

It's fascinating, Niall's never seen anyone else like this. Naked and out of breath, cock jerking the last streams of come all over his shirt and Louis' bare belly.

"Still hurts," Louis groans, kicks his legs until his pajamas and all go down.

He's going soft, limp between his legs.

Niall bends down, reaches out with a tentative lick, likes the way Louis jerks agaisnt the attention and mouths at the head, tongue collecting the precome already leaking again.

"God," Louis says, looks down and Niall swallows him down a bit more. Can feel Louis twitching in his mouth, growing hard too fast, Niall winces at how that must hurt.

"Niall, _no_ ," Louis stutters, kicks his legs out again but Niall gives him a hard suck, hollows his cheeks and tries to bob his head a bit.

Louis comes again with a small cry and into Niall's mouth. It's a lot but not as much as the first time so Niall stays still, swallows as much as he can and tries not to laugh. Not with the taste of Louis' come in his mouth.

"That was fast," he says, looking on as Louis gives his last spurts of come.

"Not fast enough," Louis answers, "I still...I need you...I need you to make it stop hurting."

He reaches down, thumbs at his hole. It's the first time Niall let's himself see it. See how slick and pink it is.

His thumb goes in easy. Niall can see the way he clenches over it, legs knocking away from each other.

"You know what I want," Louis looks at Niall, "so why aren't you giving it to me. What kind if alpha are _you_?"

There's a challenge in there, so bluntly put, Niall can't ignore it.

It feels right, it feels like every muscle, every cell, every atom in his body was made for this. Made to keep Louis trapped under him, made to take him.

"You can't talk to me like that," Niall says, fingernails scrapping along the supple flesh of Louis' thighs, "who do you think you are?," he moves his hands off the soft skin, brings them to the collar of his shirt.

The movement startles Louis, who backs up against the headrest of his bed, eyes gone glossier, skin flushed to a darker pink. It's driving Niall crazy, the way Louis body does everything it can to get him to lose control already.

"You're the one that needs me," it gets muffled when he pulls his shirt over his head, hands going back down to push at the waistband of his sweat pants.

Louis nods, frantically, puts his hands up, urges Niall to go back down to him.

"You've gone twice?" Niall asks, pulls his pants down, ignores Louis outstretched hands.

He's naked now, his dick flushed and angry red, a painful throb pulsing at the base of it.

"C'mon, Niall," Louis whispers, "do your job properly."

"You can't tell me what to do," Niall hisses back, "I don't have to do this."

It's a lie, it's the biggest fattest lie Niall has ever told. Every muscle, every nerve in his body is screaming, chanting for Niall to go ahead, to hurry up, to take what's his, always has been his. Louis' smell is enticing, keeps Niall rooted, there's one thing on his mind. And it's all Louis.

"Niall," Louis whines, "it hurts."

He bites his lip, Niall can see where his sharp teeth cut into his bottom lip.

"Don't do that," he says, voice going softer, instincts shifting, "you're hurting yourself."

Louis obeys, lip dragging under his teeth until he lets it go, red and shiny with spit.

Kissing him is an obvious thing. It's been a while since their last one, or at least it feels like that, it feels like forever ago, and Niall misses his taste, he leans down, arched over Louis, fingers digging into Louis' hips, keeping him still under him, slotting together so their dicks bump and slide together.

"Come on, come _on_ ," Louis hisses, thrashes under him.

There's sweat trailing down the side of his face, glistening over his chest and belly.

"You're really hot," Niall says dumbly, his skin feels like it's blistering from pressing into Louis'.

"I'm sorry?" Louis gasp, cants his hips up to rub off against Niall.

Niall lets him, watches with his eyes wide and his mouth slicked red. His fingers dig deeper into the soft skin of Louis' sides.

Louis goes still after a few hip rolls, mouth dropping open and a warm wet splash hitting Niall against his lower belly and his cock.

Louis goes soft all over again, eyes still frazzled, skin still an unbearably tantalizing shade of pink.

"Tired?" Niall asks, lets his hands wonder down, scratch at Louis' thighs, cup them from underneath, pushed his legs up, knees bumping together.

Louis shakes his head, looks at Niall with wild eyes.

"Yeah, c'mon Niall," he says, voice low and slurred.

Louis is so slick, Niall's known since he set foot in the room. Can smell it, smell the musk of it. He flares his nostrils, lips going tight as he watches Louis' opening. Takes in the furl of muscle, how pink it is, how wet it looks.

Niall looks up at Louis, doesn't break eye contact when he wiggles a finger in, bites the inside of his cheek to keep from whining at how _easy_ it is, how easy Louis is being for him.

He adds another finger, can't keep his front from breaking at the sounds he's making, the wet sounds of Louis' slick and Niall's fingers working in and out of him. Stroking him with curled fingers.

"One more, yeah?" Niall asks, presses the tip of another finger to the rim, a soft press until the muscle gives away easily, sucks Niall's fingers in easily.

Louis shudders, bucks up and comes, still limp, barely enough for it to look like it would feel any good.

Niall laughs at that, presses another finger in, likes the way they slide in so easily, the wet sound of them working with Louis' slick.

Louis breathes heavily, chest puffing up and down, mouth pressed tightly together.

"Five?" Niall asks, doesn't wait for an answer as he pushes another finger in, crooks it with the other ones inside Louis.

"Bet you can take my whole hand easy, can probably do it now, with how much you just want it, probably feels as good as knot at this point," Niall says, half in awe as he pushes his fingers in.

Louis sighs, this choked of sound that Niall decides he really likes.

There's a new wave of heat radiating from Louis' skin, feels like Niall is touching hot coals.

He doesn't give him a warning, ducks down and presses his tongue at where his fingers disappear into Louis. Takes a taste of Louis all wet for him.

Louis' legs spasm, kick out and his body arches like he's about to come. Niall can't see from his angle but it's probably a sad dribble of come by this time.

He pulls his fingers out when Louis stops shuddering, watches the thin line of slick connecting his fingers to Louis' hole until it breaks.

"God you're so wet," Niall murmurs, can feel a heavy throb at the base of his dick, unrelenting now.

"Wet for you," Louis says, "wet for your knot."

Niall nods, mind suddenly one tracked as he grabs at Louis' hips, turns him to his side, harms going to press over his belly.

"What are you doing," Louis asks, "cuddling comes after," he says matter of factly.

"Wanna make sure you're comfortable," Niall says as he folds himself to the back of Louis, the head of his cock bumping at Louis' hole, catching at the rim, "we're gonna be stuck together for a while, right?"

Louis nods, fingers going to grab at Niall's arms as he pushes in with a steady roll of hips.

It feels amazing, being inside Louis, feeling the way his walls constrict over him, how slicked up he is.

"You gotta move soon," Louis whispers after a while, fingernails digging into the skin of Niall's arms.

So he does, starts a frantic rhythm that has Louis jostling a bit. But Niall can't help it, can't help it because he's been waiting for this moment all his life, was made to be inside Louis for as long as humanly possible. To fill him up with his come and get him knocked up.

His hips are stuttering, the sound of skin on skin too loud. But it's that thought that gets him off, presses his palm to Louis' lower belly as if it's already work, as if Louis would already be showing.

He comes in thick spurts, his knot sprouting out, locking Louis with him, catching him by surprise with a little gasp and going limp as Niall sends spurt after spurt into him.

"I'm gonna have your kid, aren't I?" Louis asks, a tiny whisper, "get all full of your come and then get all full with your kid, yeah?"

Niall groans, closes his eyes and lets his hips stutter to a stop, dick still going off inside Louis, "you'll look so good Louis, full from carrying my kids, _god_."

Louis nods, reaches blindly behind him to cup Niall's hip, press him closer, until Niall swears he can feel his knot drag in just a bit more into Louis.

"Carrying all of our kids, the whole pack of em," Louis says, "judging by the way you're still coming in me."

It's too much, talking about it, it's getting to be too much, so Niall mouths at Louis' shoulder, sinks his teeth in and concentrates on not passing out.

Louis comes twice, once from all the come Niall fills him up with. He blushes at that, untouched but so sensitive.

And another when Niall jacks him off with one hand, the other one still desperate to press at any growing swell of Louis' stomach.

It lasts five days, Niall calls his mum on the second, Louis all pale and sweaty, legs spread over him as he lets Niall knot him again.

He tries to keep his voice even, but Louis looks at him from under his lashes, hands tugging at himself and Niall offers a hasty good bye and curls over Louis, knocks his hands off his dick and makes to grab at him instead.

Louis sinks into him on the fourth day, stays rooted on him as Niall comes and comes, talks softly about uni and how much he missed Niall and about Zayn. Who is another omega, too sharp to be one, but too pretty not to be.

"You're prettier," Niall swears and Louis smiles down at him.

"Our kids'll be pretty as fuck," he grins and then slumps forward when Niall's hips buck sharply, a new wave of come hitting at Louis.

Niall opens his eyes on the fifth day, looks at the spotty ceiling and feels different. Doesn't feel in a haze, doesn't feel like needs to rut into something. His mind is sharp and bright and his stomach demands food. His whole body demands retribution at being ignored over Louis for days.

The clock reads seven in the evening and Louis is curled into him, hair matted and sticking down and out with sweat.

He wants to wake him up, but he looks as bad as Niall feels, so he gets up as quietly as he can, puts on some pants and steps out.

Zayn's bend over a book, eyes half mast in drowsiness.

"Hey," Niall says, voice cracking. He clears his throat and Zayn turns to look at him.

"You need food," he says, "Louis needs food."

Niall knows when Louis is awake, he can feel it even before he sets foot in the kitchen, eyes bleary and toes curling over the cool floor.

"Come eat," Niall says without looking up, smiles at Zayn and then at Louis when he drapes an arm over him.

"Ok," he says, sits next to Niall, as close as he can, until their thighs are pushed together.

Zayn rolls his eyes at them and then smiles, "so arranged?" he asks.

And it makes sense, when Niall thinks about it. How Louis already had someone to knot him, how Niall just came out and took a whole week off. It feels planned and organized. But it's nothing like that.

Niall smiles back, presses a kiss to Louis mouth and tells him the story of the small boy who left his town one early _early_ morning. In search of another boy, of the missing half of his soul and waited what felt like eternities to finally be with him. Waited for the day when they could finally become one.

Louis takes food from his plate, makes little humming noises along to Niall's story.

And Niall tells Zayn how all the wait was worth it.


End file.
